Weird and wonderful space
Weird and wonderful space has its own wikia here 'Weird and wonderful space '''is a cartoon series by Neptune or , his real name , Lukas. Lukas is also the creator of another series called The Crazy Maniacs Series. The show contains several celestial characters , mainly the eight planets , the Sun and the five dwarf planets.. Cast The cast of this show are celestial bodies with personality , jobs and other human like activities (Anthropomorphism) . The appearances of these characters are suppose to look realistic in a cartoon-ish kind of way . The limbs and facial expressions are based of a famous object show calledBattle for dream island. However this series uses their own assets for originality . The cast mainly focuses on the The Solar System. Characters Mercury Mercury is a prankster most of the time . He likes to take naps . He has a pet parrot and makes jokes with her. He also hides behind the Sun sometimes to make small unnecessary comments just to make others laugh. Venus Venus is a loud but level headed and respectful celestial character. Venus is a huge phone lover. She uses her phone almost everyday. Venus and Saturn would talk a lot and Venus would just make a few jokes , by taking them quite too seriously ,while they're texting. Every now and then , Venus would like to refrain from using her phone because the screen damages her eyes slightly. Despite being a huge phone user , she cares more about her sister Earth. Whenever Earth is feeling down , Venus will try to find a website or video that'll make Earth's spirit skyrocket! Venus usually likes to make up some stuff from time to time to make her in the spot light. Earth Earth is commonly very ecstatic and she is very nice to others with a hint of attitude . Earth is also very helpful and gifting as she helps Venus with her issues and to help her understand the universe better and she sends probes as gifts which the other planets don't appreciate (Except Saturn) but they pretend they like them to not make Earth feel bad . She also sends probes to make some discoveries about the planets to help the Humans with their knowledge . Neptune especially despises Earth's gifts , as his first experience with Voyager 2 , but still pretends he likes them since Neptune doesn't appreciate being looked at without him noticing . Earth also has a telescope which she uses to find and discover random findings . She is doing a pretty good job at it . Mars Mars has many negative personality traits as he is : sarcastic , lacking confidence , pessimistic and impatient . He tries to turn this around but he just lacks confidence that he can't be bothered to turn it around . When he does something , he tries to do it quick so he can just relax . Jupiter Jupiter is a cocky and a less caring planet , he thinks he's the most superior planet in The Solar System because of his huge diameter . Jupiter prefers to talk with the bigger planets , mainly Saturn as they have lots in common by having huge storms , made of gas , have rings ect . Jupiter is often considered a hero as he saves some celestial bodies lives from collisions with asteroids but he is also called a murderer as he's trying to save and destroy lives at the same time . Some celestial bodies are unsure if he's safe to hang out with . Saturn Saturn is the beauty of The Solar System and likes to make sure that she looks perfect , especially her rings which are tilted which is an advantage and a disadvantage for her as she likes the tilt since she looks more nicer however , they do get in the way . Saturn is usually on her phone and has sass . She usually talks with Earth and Jupiter since Jupiter is most like Saturn and Earth is the only sane female planet . She also talks to Venus and gets a laugh out of her since she's utterly clueless during text messages and says silly things that makes her chuckle. Saturn is also shown to be random at times by somehow calculating about her speed when jumping on her trampoline and her calculations were correct . She can also be wild and hyper . Uranus Uranus isn't bothered about when people pronounce his name "Your anus" but he doesn't like it when they say he's named after a body part when , in reality , he was named after the Greek God Uranus . He doesn't do anything wrong to the other celestial bodies when they say that but he just states the facts Neptune Neptune is rather chill and quiet . He is mainly known to be silly and falsely silly at times by making small jokes . Sometimes he can be ''really stupid which annoys Uranus but Neptune states his own opinion (Which he claims is a fact) and convinces Uranus it's true. Neptune is isolated most of the time by choice as he finds many things boring . Pluto Pluto usually keeps to himself and feels unnecessary since he was a planet for 76 years then all that planet status was thrown out the window in 2006 . He usually gets into arguments with planets and dwarf planets about the absurdity of his status. Sun Sun is the only star in the Solar System and therefore she is the leader/boss of the system but she is quite kind about her decisions . Sun has to deal with a lot of stress due to the celestial bodies having some problem with one another or some crazy event is happening.Category:Series made by other people Category:Series Category:Comedy Category:Space